Floppy Treasure
Floppy Treasure is the fifth episode of NathanStitely's fan-made T.U.F.F. Puppy season. Sypnosis Meerkat finds a wallet containing $5,000! But, his decision to share the loot only with Bluffalo divides Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab and creates crime agency turmoil! Transcript w/ Images {Setting: The Petropolis Golf Course (Day). We first cut to the exterior of the Pro Shop. Then, we cut to the Golf Course’s Lost and Found. Meerkat is rumanaging through it while Escape Goat is watching right side.} MEERKAT: {While digging through the box} Let’s see. Golfing gloves, Nope! Package of Gum, Nope! {Pokes his head of the box with the next item} An autographed photo of Cosmo from “The Fairly OddParents”?? Uh, NOHOHOHOHOPE!! ESCAPE GOAT: Uh, reminding me why you’re digging through the Lost and Found? MEERKAT: Uh, Hel-low, Escape Goat?? All of our best, laid plans come from this EXACT box! The Dark Matter Cannon?? This box! The Black Hole Generator?? THIS BOX!! ESCAPE GOAT: {Sarcastically} Your sane?? This box! MEERKAT: You shut your face! We’ll eventually find something EEEVIL to get revenge on TUFF for all those times they put us in jail! {Meerkat keeps on digging through. While Escape Goat watches} ESCAPE GOAT: You’re not having much luck, Meerkat! MEERKAT: What are you talking, about Escape Goat?? We meerkats are excellent diggers! You goats just remix popular songs with your stupid screaming! ESCAPE GOAT: Hey! At least those things get like MILLIONS of views! {Meerkat suddenly stops digging and says-} MEERKAT: Holy Toledo! I think I found something! {Meerkat leaps from the Lost and Found holding some sort of Wallet} MEERKAT: Ooo, goodie! A wallet! Maybe there are coupons for free frozen yogurt inside! {Meerkat starts to dig through the wallet} ESCAPE GOAT: Can I take a look at it?? MEERKAT: No, you can’t. {Suddenly, Meerkat stops as he picks up a bunch of dollar bills! He gasps in surprise.} MEERKAT: Oh…my...gosh! ESCAPE GOAT: What is it? MEERKAT: Look how much money is in this wallet! {Shoves the money into Escape Goat’s face} FIVE…THOUSAND…DOLLARS!! ESCAPE GOAT: Dude! Forget about destroying TUFF, we’re rich! In a cheaply sort of way… MEERKAT: Come on, Escape Goat! We gotta show the others! PRO-SHOP OWNER (Off-screen): Hey! What the heck are you weirdos doing in our Lost and Found bin?? MEERKAT: And NOW’S the perfect time! ESCAPE GOAT: RUN!! {Meerkat and Escape Goat run away to their Golf Shed Lair. Scene transition. We cut to the inside of FLOPP’s Golf Shed Lair. Wanna-Bee, Fiddler Crab, and Bluffalo are playing Go Fish. When Meerkat excitely kicks the door down with his foot!} MEERKAT: Fellow, FLOPP agents! I have a little surprise for you! BLUFFALO: Is it a care package of my grandma’s homemade strudel? WANNA-BEE: Is it something to stop Fiddler Crab’s SUP-AR BAAAAD music? {Fiddler Crab angrily plays the funeral march on his violin} WAANA-BEE: {Nervously} Um…never mind… MEERKAT: Even better than those two combined! {Escape Goat walks up just as Meerkat holds up the wallet} ESCAPE GOAT: It’s a wallet containing EXACTALLY $5,000!! {Wanna-Bee, Fiddler Crab, and Bluffalo ”OOO and AHH” at the sight of the money!} WANNA-BEE: Think off all the honey I could buy! ESCAPE GOAT: I feel ya’ man! I could finally afford my own Children’s Birthday Party Act! MEERKAT: Now, as an even special treat, I’m gonna share the loot with only ONE of you guys! {Everyone stops smiling} BLUFFALO: Wait, only ONE guy?? You must be bluffing as much as me! MEERKAT: No, I am NOT bluffing! You know that’s YOU’RE job, right?? {Bluffalo rolls his eyes} MEEEKAT: As I was saying, I’m only going to share the loot with ONE guy because I was the one who found it fair and square! ESCAPE GOAT: So how are you going to decide who gets half the money?? MEERKAT: Well, not only are meerkats excellent diggers, we’re ALSO excellent decision makers as well! Now, let’s see… {Starts pointing} Eenie, meanie, miney, moe, catch a tiger-Okay Bluffalo I choose you! BLUFFALO: Yes! ESCAPE GOAT, WANNA-BEE, AND FIDDLER CRAB: WHAAAAAAT?? ESCAPE GOAT: Why Bluffalo?? I was the one who was there when you found the wallet! MEERKAT: Yeah, but, Bluffalo is the only person I ACTUALLY know! You guys just answered my “Facebeak” ad when we were first staring this agency. {Cut to Meerkat’s laptop. On the screen, there is an ad with Meerkat’s driver liscense photo on it. The page says: “WANNA BE EVIL? JOIN FLOPP!!”. We then cut back to the action.} BLUFFALO: Jah, Escape Goat! You’re just dumb. ESCAPE GOAT: Well, if that’s the case, Meerkat, {Points angrily at Meerkat} we have ways to make you change your mind… {Escape Goat, Fiddler Crab, and Wanna-Bee walk out the door.} WANNA-BEE: {Whispers} You are a SUP-AR BAAAD jerkface… {Wanna-Bee angrily slams the door behind him. Short pause.} MEERKAT: Okay. I think just made a terrible mistake here… BLUFAALO: Jah. Ya’ think?? {We cut to Meerkat’s trailer at the “Petropolis Trailer Park” (Night). We pan inside to see Meerkat and Bluffalo on the couch watching TV and talking about the wallet.} MEERKAT: So, Bluffalo. What are you going to do with your share of the money? BLUFFALO: Hmm. I’ve been thinking for a while. I think we should return it to it to its proper owner. You know, so that things won’t REALLY get crazy! MEERKAT: What?? Are you kidding me?? We’re villains, not goody-two-shoe good guys and-{Meerkat stops talking for a few seconds, then he talks in a slyish tone}-Ohoho! You’re bluffing, aren’t ya?? BLUFFALO: No, Meerkat! I’m really being serious this time! MEERKAT: Um, I know you like the back of my paws, Bluffalo! Bluffing is ALWAYS your que! BLUFFALO: I REALLY am not bluffing! MEERKAT: Yes you are! BLUFFALO: Meerkat I just think that it will tear the whole agency apart. Just sayin’! {Cut to outside of the trailer. The door opens as Meerkat kicks Bluffalo outside, landing on his kiester} MEERKAT: If you’re not admitting you’re bluffing, then GET OUT!! {He angrily closes the door} BLUFFALO: Fine! {Starts walking away} But, don’t come crying to me when the of rest us start fighting over that kichechid wallet! {After few seconds after Bluffalo leaves, Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler crab pear out from the bushes beside Meerkat’s trailer. They’re also wearing black ski masks and sweaters} ESCAPE GOAT: Alright, guys. We all know the drill? WANNA-BEE: Yeah! We cut a hole through the roof where I quietly buzz in, snatch the wallet, and use it all on a SUP-AR BAAAAAD honey farm in Southern Georgia! ESCAPE GOAT: Exactly, then, we…{Pauses for a few seconds} Hey, wait a minute! Who said YOU get to keep all of the money?? {Fiddler Crab starts punching his claws} WANNA-BEE: Says MEEE!! I’m SUP-AR BAAAAAAD!! ESCAPE GOAT: Well then, now that you say that, I think I should be the one to use it for my Children’s Birthday Party Act! {Fiddler Crab grinds his teeth at the two} ESCAPE GOAT: Alright guys, I’m pretty sure there’s a good way to solve this problem like civilized gentlemen… {Pause for a few seconds. Then, Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab start fighting each other in a cloud of smoke. Pan into the window of Meerkat’s trailer. He’s watching TV.} MEERKAT: {In a flirty tone} Oh, yeah. You shake that, girl! {Cut to the TV. A real life meerkat is shown on the TV. Suddenly, Meerkat stops watching and hears the fighting outside} MEERKAT: What the-? {Meerkat peers out of his window and sees the commotion outside. He gasps in horror!} ESCAPE GOAT: Give me the wallet! It’s mine! WANNA-BEE: No, you stupid, screaming goat! It’s mine! {Fiddler Crab holds a sign saying, “NO!! IT’S MINE!!”} MEERKAT: OOOOH DEAR!! Bluffalo was right! He WASN’T bluffing! {Suddenly, Bluffalo run up to the right side of the window} BLUFFALO: Jah, Meerkat! If you were paying attention, you would have figured it out by now! {Bluffalo leaves} MEERKAT: Ugh! I need these guys to commit my most dasterly deeds along with me! {He thinks hard for a couple of seconds. Then has an idea!} I’ve thought a brilliant plan to my old partners in crime back together again! Even this means I have to become-{Gulps nervously. We then zoom in quickly to Meerkat’s face, sweating in fear} GOOOD… {Dramatic music plays. Suddenly a record scratches and plays the dramatic music over again. We pan back from Meerkat’s face to see an old record player. Meerkat stops playing it.} MEERKAT: Man! I really got that thing fixed! {Scene transition. It is early morning. Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab are lying down on the ground all, passed out from fighting all night!} ESCAPE GOAT: {Panting} I want the wallet! WANNA-BEE: {Panting} No, I want the wallet! {Fiddler Crab wearily holds up a sign saying, “NO!! I DO!!”} {Meerkat opens the door to his trailer, holding the wallet in his paws. His partners in crime all wearily stand up.} ESCAPE GOAT: Ugh. Morning, Meerkat! MEERKAT: Hey, guys, I’ve been thinking about the wallet! WANNA-BEE: You mean you’re finally going to share that thing with MEEE?? MEERKAT: What?? NOOO!! I was just saying that I think we should we…{Shudders}…re-turn…it?? {Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab all staring at each other} ESCAPE GOAT: Are you kidding me?? We’re bad guys! MEERKAT: Yeah…{Shudders harder}…but…the truth is that… WANNA-BEE: -You’ve finally decided to become a good guy! {Buzzes in Meerkat’s face} You make us SUP-AR SIIIICK!! MEERKAT: {Plucks up courage} Ugh! Look guys! I just hate you guys seeing fighting like this! ESCAPE GOAT: But, we always fight! We’re evil! MEERKAT: With TUFF! Not yourselves! Look I just miss you guys working together and help me the most commit dastardly crimes ever! So what do you say? Are you with me or not? {Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab stare at Meerkat for a couple of seconds in wonder. Then Wanna-Bee takes a deep breath and finally says-} WANNA-BEE: No way, dude! You’re still acting like a good guy! MEERKAT: Well, then. If evil is what you want, then EEEVIL IS WHAT YOU GET!! {Meerkat snatches the wallet out of Escape Goat’s hoof} ESCAPE GOAT: Hey! Give that back! {Meerkat runs away with the wallet laughing evilly} ESCAPE GOAT: After HIIIIIM!! {Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab chase after Meerkat. They all run out of the trailer park and through the woods. Meerkat jumps and runs on all fours, now holding the wallet in his teeth. He jumps over a log. Escape Goat follows, but, being trapped in that straight jacket of his, he falls flat on his face on the ground. Fiddler Crab and Wanna-Bee stop and hover over.} WANNA-BEE: {Sighs} Sometimes it’s good to be small and can fly… {Meerkat runs on all four through a spider web. And even though most of it’s damaged, Wanna-Bee still runs into it and gets stuck.} WANNA-BEE: And sometimes, not that much… {A spider crawls closer to Wanna-Bee} {Cut Meerkat still running away from the danger behind him} WANNA-BEE {Off-screen}: YEEEEEEAAAUGH!! {Meerkat eventually arrives at a cliff overlooking Petropolis Lake. He stops just has he about to fall over the edge! He stands up on his two legs again} MEERKAT: {Wipes his brow} Whew! I think I lost them! {Suddenly, Fiddler Crab crawls up onto Meerkat’s shoulder! Meerkat gulps nervously. Fiddler Crab leaps for the wallet, but, Meerkat puts hit into the air out of reach, causing Fiddler Crab to fall onto the ground. Then, Wanna-Bee and Escape Goat appear from the bushes on the other side of the cliff. Escape Goat has scratches and bruises from falling onto the ground and Wanna-Bee has spider webs from the spider web.} ESCAPE GOAT: It’s all over Meerkat! WANNA-BEE: Gives one of us the wallet or else you’re SUP-AR DEEEEEAD!! MEERKAT: Oh, I’m in a real pickle now! What’s the matter with you guys?? About to throw your leader off a cliff! I think this as gone too far! ESCAPE GOAT: Woah, come to think of it, I think I was a little rough on you… MEERKAT: A little! You almost killed me! ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah, what did I just say? WANNA-BEE: You know, I think we’ve all learned something today… MEERKAT, ESCAPE GOAT, & FIDDLER CRAB: We HAVE?? WANNA-BEE: Yep. {Wanna-Bee buzzes away to a background filled with magenta clouds and pink sky} WANNA-BEE: For you see, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. MEERKAT: {Emotionally sheds a tear in his eye} Wow, Wanna-Bee {Wipes tear off} that was beautiful… WANNA-BEE: What are you talking about?? {Holds up his phone} I was reading the daily inspirational quote from “Facebeak”! MEERKAT: {Sulks} Oh… ESCAPE GOAT: Well, we know what must be done… WANNA-BEE: {Starts to cry} Goodbye forever wallet! {Buzzes over to Escape Goat’s shoulder and starts crying it} MEERKAT: Now let’s just see who this thing belongs too… {Meerkat digs through the wallet for some I.D., he pulls out some things and says him out loud.} …what the? My toenail clippers? My breathmints? My horrible drivers liscence photo?? This is…MY…WALLET!! Boy what a sit-commy mix-up this is! But, why is there $5,000 I there in the first place? {Short pause. Then, Escape Goat finally says-} WANNA-BEE: Oh yeah! Now I remember! We robbed a convience store last week and you must have {Now nervous} stuffed the loot…in your wallet… ESCAPE GOAT: And you must have dropped it while {Now nervous} you were searching…in the…Lost & Found… MEERKAT: {Now getting angrier} You mean all this time, we were hunting down MY OWN STINKIN’ WALLET?? {Fiddler Crab holds up a sign saying: “Pretty much.”} MEERKAT: Well, you know what that means?? {Meerkat holds up a giant death ray in front of his teammates} ESCAPE GOAT: Uh, Meerkat. Where did you get that death ray? MEERKAT: Where else? {Close up of his face} The box… {Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab run away from Meerkat still blasting as they go.} MEERKAT: Come back here! Don’t make me blast you! {Bluffalo pops up from the left side of the screen} BLUFFALO: Jah. I told him that wallet will break up FLOPP someday… {Cut to a black backdrop. Dudley pops up} DUDLEY: Finally, I get to say something… {But just as Dudley is about to say something, FLOPP photobombs everything} FLOPP: THE END!! {Episode’s over…} Category:Fan fiction